


sweet summer night

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 未成年车, 芽詹 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 芽詹，夏夜，小男孩爱情，初夜，各种黏糊糊甜滋滋的东西





	sweet summer night

巴基拿着一只蓝色的气球慢慢地走在楼梯上。  
楼梯道旁堆着一些杂物，未抹光的水泥面坑坑洼洼的，整栋楼泛着一股湿气。他向窗外看去，天空是极浅的勿忘草色，西边略微泛紫，几缕几乎透明的介于橙红色与红豆色的霞光挂在上面。微风从窗外吹入，带来午后阵雨的饱满的气味，泥土、青草、灰尘的味道都混杂在一起，似乎还有他上来时看到的那个热狗摊的气味。  
他有些不安，因为两个星期前他和史蒂夫吵了一架……现在想来只是不痛不痒的事，但是当时的一时委屈。他觉得很委屈，想要为自己辩驳，结果就越吵越凶，于是这段时间里，他们谁也不理谁。  
但当时所有的坏情绪全在第二个晚上时就消失了，剩下的是“他怎么还不来找我”“我该不该现去找他”的纠结，与频繁的关于和好后待在一起的令人愉悦的梦境。有时他也想：“天哪，如果史蒂夫从此不理我了该怎么办？”“不，不会的，我们这么多年的感情，怎么会被这种小事击败。”“但是，但是他怎么还不来找我啊？”  
三天前他做了更加古怪的梦境，他和史蒂夫蹲在一个结满蛛网的桌子下，空气中灰尘在飞舞着。他们的脸凑到了一起，然后是嘴唇也触碰到了对方的……他感觉到了史蒂夫的体温，那变成了一个吻，史蒂夫纤细的手指穿过他有些汗湿的头发托着他的后脑，他不敢去扶着史蒂夫的胳膊，只敢揪着他的袖子来保持平衡。但是那太过舒服，梦境之中没有触感没有滋味，只在他醒来之后剩下“怦怦”狂跳不止的心脏和头晕目眩的惊恐，而等彻底清醒后的回味时，惊恐又变成了难以传达的喜悦，填充满他的胸腔，还夹杂着不可见人的羞愧不安与不变的心跳。  
第二晚他又做了个奇怪的梦，梦中始终缭绕着散不开的雾气。瑞贝卡拿了三件套给他，他以为自己要穿着这个去上学，但没有。他们把他带到了一个草坪上，那里站着几个人，似乎有他的父母和小姨，还有牧师和新娘。他们说新郎离开了，他愿意去娶这个新娘吗？于是他就点了点头，牧师让他与新娘宣誓，他就结婚了。可是他觉得好像少了点什么，他回过头去，看到史蒂夫站在不远处，面孔隐在雾中。史蒂夫问他出去玩吗？他要过去，但人们拦住了他，最后他们又答应了，但是有时限，他每天只有半个小时可以离开去找史蒂夫。  
前一天他听说史蒂夫生病了。  
门是虚掩的，巴基之前在楼下遇到了买菜的莎拉，她很高兴他过来。他听到里面有咳嗽声，于是他轻手轻脚地走进去。  
史蒂夫的房门开着，金发纤瘦的少年坐在床上，侧着身子望向窗外的蓝天。他的窗子很大，只有一层薄薄的可有可无的白色窗帘。床头堆满了书，床对面的小书架也是，画架被摆在从门口进来的左手边，颜料与画具放在了地上，调色板上的颜料还没干——他之前起来画过画。  
巴基张了张嘴，不知道怎么开口。明明是两个星期没说话，放假之前他们也能经常见面，但他却感觉好像他们都快十几年没见面了似的。他心里有点害怕，怕他们真的会变得陌生拘谨起来。  
“嘿，buck。”坐在床上的男孩先一步察觉到了他的到来，转回头来朝他笑了笑。  
巴基感觉自己好像是不受控制地被人推到了史蒂夫的床边，他的嘴巴瘪起来，有些委屈难过，但他又想先把手里的气球送给他，他不知道怎么说好。史蒂夫穿着灰色条纹的圆领睡衣，领口袖口看上去都磨损得很严重，被子也是灰白色的，但是它们看上去很干爽，很温暖，他有些想坐上去，把身体靠在上面。  
“Stevie……”憋了半天他只说了这么句话，然后他想到史蒂夫好像不太喜欢别人这么喊他，于是他有些后悔。  
不过史蒂夫好像没有察觉到一般，他又侧回了头，望向窗外。  
“你好点了吗？”气球的线绞在他的食指上，有些紧，于是他把它松了松。  
“我几乎好了…”史蒂夫说，“外面有很多鸽子，你要过来看看吗？”  
巴基心里有些雀跃，史蒂夫的语气听起来好像是一切无事发生，他们可以把那件事就此翻篇。他爬到了史蒂夫的床上，小心地绕开史蒂夫的腿，和他一起趴在窗口往外看去。  
天空已经变成了丁香般的紫色，有一弯小小的月亮镶在上面，象牙色的，轮廓朦胧，就在对面的楼上方，看上去伸手就可以摸到它。  
巴基回过头来，“没有呀。”他突然发现史蒂夫在离他很近的地方，肩膀和他的肩膀贴在一起，他的金发发梢搔到了他的耳垂，痒痒的。  
他突然开始紧张起来，心脏扑通扑通跳得不停，史蒂夫的体温隔着衣服传了过来，他觉得有些烫，但是好像很舒服。  
“它们飞走了。”史蒂夫小声地说，然后回过头来。突然间他们几乎就是鼻子贴着鼻子了，巴基感觉到有湿湿的热气从那鼻子下面的粉色嘴唇中冒出来，让巴基嘴唇上的汗毛痒痒的。  
这很像他的那个梦……  
巴基一下子坐回了床边，大声问道：“出去玩吗？”他看到史蒂夫那张有些苍白的脸庞浮现了浅粉的红晕，迅速地垂下了眼睑，蓝眼睛似乎有些不安地盯着被单。  
巴基有些吃惊，随即他发现自己的脸颊也有些烫人。  
“莎拉快回来了。”史蒂夫说，抬起头时他脸上已经没有那样的红晕了。  
“就陪我下去买瓶汽水嘛。我的自行车停在下面，我可以带着你。”巴基央求道。  
史蒂夫掀起了被子，“好吧。”  
他从衣柜里取出衣服，巴基坐在床边托着下巴望着他的画。  
那上面涂抹了一些颜色，但巴基还看不出来他画的是什么，只觉得颜色搭配很好看。他转移了视线，想问史蒂夫他打算画些什么，但是却看到了对方只穿着一条内裤背对着他在换衣服。  
巴基好像烫了一下，连忙移开目光，可以前似乎都没什么……他发现史蒂夫没有注意到他，于是他又望了过去，耳根却控制不住地热了起来。  
他瘦小的好友有一对好看的肩胛骨，包裹着白皙的皮肤随着穿衣服的动作而起伏，他莫名想到蝴蝶呢翅膀从茧里破蛹而出的样子。史蒂夫的脊椎骨也很明显，但是腰背总挺得笔直，那绝对谈不上性感诱人，并且因为干瘦总让他忍不住有些心疼。可他一直没能移开目光，直至史蒂夫穿好衣服回过头来。  
接触到他的目光，史蒂夫愣了一下，巴基感觉自己脸皮下面的毛细血管都要爆炸了，手足无措。  
“咱们走吧。”史蒂夫说，若无其事地走向门口。他穿着他那件因为陈旧而有些泛黄的白色衬衫和深棕色的背带裤，不过被熨烫得壁纸。而巴基自己穿了一件半新的蓝色衬衫和黑色衬衫，他意识到气球还牵在自己的手里。  
巴基跟在后面，看了史蒂夫一眼，又一眼，他觉得好像看不够，喔，他太开心了，他们和好了。可能是以前经常可以开开心心地在一起，他从来没觉得有什么，而当经过这次吵架之后，他总觉得眼前的史蒂夫让他看不够，和史蒂夫待在一起实在是让他太开心了。大概史蒂夫也是吧，巴基在后面看到他脸上一闪而逝的笑意。  
他们下了楼，正好遇见了莎拉。她说她要回医院去加班了，她捧着史蒂夫的脸在他的额头上吻了一下，又给了他去买晚餐的钱，接着离开了。  
“她最近很忙。”史蒂夫望着莎拉离开的身影说。  
“我记得最近好像有什么流感…你得让她小心一点。”巴基把他的自行车从旁边的巷子里推出来边说。  
史蒂夫转回头来，“你这样迟早会弄丢它的。”他的脸上带上了明显的笑意。  
巴基把气球系在了自行车把手上，他突然觉得带个气球有点孩子气，他们早就不是玩气球的小孩子了……但是在此之前，他好像从未意识到这点，他们俩一直是两个幼稚鬼。他拍了拍坐垫，“好了，我的小姐，你愿意坐在前面，我的怀抱中呢？还是坐在后架上，抱着我的腰呢？”  
“我坐在后面。”史蒂夫说，没有在意他的调侃。他坐了上去，巴基感觉到自行车微微一沉，然后一双手从后面过来环住了他的腰。巴基低头能看到细细的胳膊上短而有些密的金色汗毛，它们搂住了巴基的腰，当巴基开始骑车时，风把他的衬衫吹得向后鼓胀起来，于是那双手陷进了布料之中。  
“你晚上要不来我家睡？”巴基问，“留个字条给莎拉。”  
“不了。”巴基想象出他摇头时额前的金发在鼻梁上方晃动的样子。他有时有些好奇，为什么史蒂夫全身都瘦弱纤细，唯有一头金发闪耀旺盛，而他小时候也是差不多的金发，长大后就变成了极深的黑褐色。  
巴基犹豫了一下，厚着脸皮说：“那我今晚就睡在你家吧。如果莎拉回来得很晚，我可以陪着你。”  
“好啊。”史蒂夫说。他猜他在微笑，像他自己心里一样开心。  
但史蒂夫并没有微笑，脸上是一闪而逝的慌乱。  
风从巴基的头发间吹过，淡紫色的天空仍称不上夜晚，这个季节的黄昏似乎格外漫长，风把他的气球吹得往后，让空气在气球上摩擦出沙沙的声音。和好朋友和好了的他有些忘乎所以，忘记了自己的梦，开心地吹起了口哨。  
他吹的是家里那台留声机里的音乐，自己也记不清所有的旋律，只会循环吹着那么一段，声音伴随着风被吹得或远或近。后来军营里的收音机放的莉莉玛莲总让史蒂夫想到这一段，那时他在绝望中设想，如果他能走出去，他会买很多这样的唱片，唱着分别、唱着思念、唱着重逢。  
自行车停在了一个杂货店前，巴基跑去买了两瓶橘子汽水，他用开瓶器按下弹珠，把其中一瓶递给站在书摊前的史蒂夫。往常史蒂夫总是拒绝他请他这些东西的，但是这一次他拿了过去，巴基心里又开心了一些。  
他站在史蒂夫旁边，没有仰着脖子一口气把汽水喝完，而是撑着膝盖和他一起看报纸上的漫画。那画了一个蒙面英雄，人们把他称呼为佐罗，尽管他看起来一点也不像佐罗。这一篇是关于佐罗赶走外星人的，巴基很快就被迷住了，佐罗还遇到了一个帮助他的小义警，很快他们俩就成了朋友，然后作为搭档一起准备迎接下一个敌人。他翻了翻，这是前一刊的，那么说明他还可以看新一刊，巴基要去找，但史蒂夫却伸出手去握住了他的手腕。  
“新一刊被人买走了。”史蒂夫对他说。  
“再找找，说不定还有呢。”  
但那只握着巴基的手却很坚定，没有松开，“没有了，我看过了，我可以把后面的故事讲给你。”  
“那你刚才看什么啊…”巴基嘟囔一句，没有继续追问。  
他仰起头，用舌尖推着瓶颈里的玻璃珠，让汽水咕噜咕噜地流进喉咙里。史蒂夫沉默地看着他，在他喝完时才低下头去，用吸管喝完瓶中的饮料。  
他们又坐上了自行车，准备去面包店里买一些吃的当做晚餐。  
“下一刊呢？”巴基边蹬着脚踏边问他。  
“我家里有，咱们回去的时候看。”史蒂夫的声音有点小，一部分被风吹走了。  
“我想现在听听嘛。”这是一个上坡，上来之后便可以看到路那边的河流，在黄昏中变成藏蓝色，微风推起的波澜闪着银色的光。  
“是关于狼人的，你不喜欢那个，无聊得很。”  
“哦～”巴基尾音拖了长长的一截，又转而问：“那这个‘佐罗’和他的义警助手呢？他们一起的吗？”  
史蒂夫顿了顿，“小义警为了救一个孩子牺牲了，‘佐罗’仍旧是一个人。”  
巴基突然感到难过起来，也许是他把他和史蒂夫的感情投射在了这对朋友身上，寄托了一些美好的期望。  
后面搂着他的腰的那双手臂紧了紧，好像在安慰他一般，接着是一个热乎乎的脑袋，小心翼翼地贴在了他的后背上，他的心脏又开始怦怦跳个不停了。  
“咱们去河滩吧！我们很久都没有去那里了。”巴基说。

他们买了些枫糖面包和两支冰棍，把车子锁在桥头，然后就一起下到了桥下的河滩上。  
他们大概两个多月没来这里玩了，河滩上长满了有脚踝高的野草，还有遍布河边的一年蓬的白色小花。他们坐在河边，漫无边际地聊天，说他俩冷战了两个星期时遇上的事。  
史蒂夫侧过头去看巴基，他褐色头发的好友，他正在吃着他们刚买的冰棍……他的好友变得很好看了，史蒂夫突然发现了这一点，他的意思倒不是说巴基原来长得丑什么的，而是现在他的侧脸莫名地让他感到吃惊。他向来长于从别人身上发现美好，而身边的好友于他来说更是美不胜收。淡紫色的天色让他们之间似乎隔了层浅色的薄雾，史蒂夫看到他浓密上翘的睫毛，刚刚骑车让他的脸颊有些泛红，冰棍化了的甜水把嘴唇也染得水亮亮的。  
史蒂夫低下头，看到腿边白色的小花，纤长的花瓣末端带着一丝不易察觉的粉色，像极了少年人脸上的红晕。他慢慢地吃完了手上的冰棍，而巴基已经撕开他的面包了。甜美的香气氤氲出来，过浓的香味闻得让人喉头发腻，又让人忍不住幸福地深吸一口气。  
当他回过头去时，巴基已经吃完了，正伸出舌头舔掉手指上的糖浆。  
“我有点怕你以后再也不搭理我了。”巴基突然把头靠到了史蒂夫的肩膀上说。  
“我也是。”史蒂夫说着撕下一块面包送到他嘴边，但他摇了摇头，  
“一想到我就浑身难受……说出来你别笑话我，我还想哭。我几乎天天晚上都梦到你跟我和好了，哎呀，我就是想万一你再也不理我了该怎么办，我们以前那么好。虽然我知道你不会对这些耿耿于怀的，可我心里就是害怕。”说着说着巴基的嘴角垂了下去，十七八岁的人了，声音里还带上了委屈的哭腔。  
他低头看着他，隐约看见了眼角若隐若现的泪光与泛红的鼻尖，史蒂夫伸手环住巴基的肩膀，几乎把他搂进了怀里。  
巴基觉得他们的姿势有些奇怪，他像个和男友约会的女孩子……但是他不想起身，靠在史蒂夫身上的感觉让他觉得太舒服了——也不是很舒服，有些硌人，但是他很喜欢这样和史蒂夫贴得紧紧的，哪怕不舒服也觉得舒服。  
“我也害怕失去我最好的……朋友。”史蒂夫说。  
他的视线突然就撞上了抬起头来的巴基的眼睛，天已经很黑了，那双灰绿色的眼睛隐在黑暗中，看起来像猫的眸子，看不出神情，却带着某种摄人心魂力量。  
当自己凑过去时，史蒂夫才意识到自己做了什么，但是已经来不及了，也或许是他压根就不想阻止自己，总而言之，那时他的嘴唇就已经贴到了巴基的嘴唇上了。  
甜甜的，软软的，还未从冰凉中缓和过来的嘴唇，像是具有轻微的黏性。某种可怕的能量从他们嘴唇接触的地方流进了史蒂夫的心里，然后爆炸开，让他跪在巴基身侧，双手撑在巴基两侧的地面上，头晕目眩……但那也太过美好，为这接触的霎那间献上他的生命似乎都值得。  
同样的东西也流进了巴基的心里，但他来不及反应，慌乱地抬起手推开了身前的史蒂夫，然后踉踉跄跄地倒着走近了河水中。他的脚陷入了淤泥，它淹没了他的鞋子、袜子，直到巴基回过神来，尴尬地停止了步伐。  
“对不起。”史蒂夫把涨红的脸埋进了掌心里。  
“为什么？”巴基脱口而出，他随即发现自己的语气很重，这让他来不及分析心里怪异的感受就开始懊恼起来。  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气，满脸愧疚地说：“对不起，巴基，我喜欢你，……不是把你当作朋友的那种。”  
“没事的，史蒂夫。”巴基的语气软了下来，他不知道该做什么，但是他觉得他应该先安慰史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫抬起头来看着他，他们隔着老远对望，巴基脸红了，沾着糖浆的手指揪紧了衣角。  
“我很抱歉，我不该……”巴基又补充了一句。  
史蒂夫打断了他的话：“你没必要抱歉，也不要因为害怕我们会做不成朋友什么的，或者因为顾及我而小心翼翼。这是我自己的问题，巴基。”  
巴基想反驳他，但是又不知道怎么说才好，心里面大喊着“不是的！”但是脱口而出却只是个“我……”并且被史蒂夫打断了。  
“不用因为拒绝而感到抱歉，你没做错什么。”史蒂夫温柔地看着他。  
巴基顿住了，仔仔细细地望着史蒂夫的脸，试图从上面寻找到一起沮丧或者低落，但是没有。但是他那素来倔强的脸上露出柔软得不能再柔软的表情时，就足以让巴基胸膛淤塞了。  
但是不是这样的……他不是抱歉，他也并不打算拒绝他。他只是心脏跳个不停，害怕、慌乱与惊喜混杂在一起填满了他的胸膛，让他手足无措。  
“不，不是的……”巴基小声地说。  
史蒂夫困惑地看向他。  
他从淤泥中拔出脚来，向史蒂夫走去，他闻到了自己脚上淤泥的臭味，这可真够尴尬的。“我是说……我不是抱歉，也不是愧疚或者担忧，我就只是一时脑子有些乱。”  
史蒂夫抬着头，蓝色的眼睛里倒映着河对岸的城市灯火，变得闪亮亮的。  
“我就……那一瞬间想了很多乱七八糟的东西。”  
“嗯？”  
“如果我和你在一起了，我也就不会有女朋友了是吗？”  
“嗯。”史蒂夫的眉头皱了起来，带着困惑。  
“然后我们会在一起一辈子吗？也就是我要放弃其他的人生选项，在十七岁这么点大时做出关乎我一生的决定？”  
“我想，也许。我会至少爱你一辈子的，buck。”  
“但是如果我们分开了，我真正地会失去你对吗？”  
史蒂夫朝他笑了笑，“你不用担忧这些，巴基，你不用因为我喜欢你而感到为难，也不用怕我难过。我们可以将刚才的事情清零，我们现在这个样子我已经非常满足了，我很快乐……我刚才做的是一件非常糟糕的事，现在连我自己也后悔不已，如果你愿意原谅的话，我们当作它没发生好吗？”  
巴基已经走到了史蒂夫的面前，居高临下地望着他。夕阳最后一点余晖温柔地洒在巴基的侧脸上，他的面孔几乎隐藏在阴影里，只能让人看见霞光镀出的金边一般的轮廓。  
“不。”巴基说。  
他俯下身去，亲吻了他的嘴唇，这次史蒂夫的心中没有什么东西炸开，甜蜜的快乐像枫糖浆一般缓缓浇在了他的心脏上，他几乎要为此落下眼泪来。  
巴基用他那还有些黏糊糊的手指捧住了史蒂夫的脸，拇指在他的颧骨上摩挲……这个感觉好极了，好像他早就在渴望着这个一般——他的确早就在渴望着这个了，他应该发觉那些梦境中的快乐和渴求，但他来不及梳理它们，直至史蒂夫的轻轻一吻，让它们一下子都迸发开，像遇水的爆炸糖，一颗接着一颗爆炸后化作甜蜜的糖水，幸福地乱溅得到处都是。  
他的身体慢慢地矮了下来，面对面地跪在史蒂夫身前，史蒂夫也在逐渐后仰，直至让他趴在了史蒂夫的身上，深深地吻着他那陷入草丛与野花中的好友。  
巴基曾经吻过几个女孩子，但那不一样，截然不同，这反而更像是他的初吻……史蒂夫笨拙而僵硬地吻着他的嘴唇，他们喘得厉害，呼吸融在一起。在史蒂夫躺到草丛中时，巴基改为抓住了他的肩膀。他脚上的泥一定蹭到了史蒂夫的裤管上了，但他们谁都没来得及在意这个，巴基试着含住史蒂夫的下唇，但他的犬齿缺咬到了那里。史蒂夫的体温高得吓人，巴基也出了一层薄汗，衬衫的布料黏在了他的后背上。  
史蒂夫先睁开了眼睛，然后是巴基，他们俩无声地对望着对方，口齿间传来的湿漉漉又黏糊糊的感受却莫名舒服。他们的脸都通红，巴基眨巴眨巴眼睛，手掌撑在地面上，爬了起来。  
奇怪的是他们突然开始尴尬了起来。巴基沉默地坐在史蒂夫的腿边，低下头来，食指绞住草茎，不知道该说什么。  
史蒂夫也低着头，偷偷地看着巴基的脚腕。他的袜子被蹭了下去，露出来沾着黑色泥污的脚踝，与上面一点月白色的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。天已经黑了下来，星星与月亮倒映在面前的河流上，被微风带起的涟漪搅碎成碎银。他终于鼓足了勇气，抬起上身，伸出双臂，轻轻地搂住了巴基的肩膀。  
几乎是立刻地，巴基热烈地回搂住了他，把他紧紧抱进怀中，在他为这个让人心满意足的拥抱头晕目眩时，巴基在他耳边偷偷说出他这辈子听过的最疯狂的话。  
“我们做爱吧。”  
巴基也不知道自己是怎么想的，他们刚才接吻时甚至都没敢伸舌头，而他现在居然有勇气说出这句话来。他发现自己可能硬了，于是几乎是不假思索的说了出来。  
果然，史蒂夫也被这句话震惊到了，久久没有反应。  
在巴基狂跳不止的心脏慢慢平稳下来，微微的失望升起时，史蒂夫松开了他，然后捧着他的头，在他额头上落下一吻。“我们回家。”史蒂夫说。

他换上了史蒂夫的鞋，他们的脚码差不多大，然后他骑着车带着史蒂夫一起回家。  
巴基敢打赌，他长这么大以来，从来没有走过这么长又这么短的路程。  
他还没有和任何人真正意义上地做过爱呢，而现在他居然待会要和史蒂夫……当然得是史蒂夫，巴基想象不出这样隐私而秘密的事除了和史蒂夫以外的任何人一起做。他们像平时一起做任何事情一样，毫无保留地把自己的一切展示给对方，这好像和他们之前做的每件事都一样，但又截然不同。巴基感觉到有些害怕，害怕被兴奋包裹着，他也说不清楚这种感觉从何而来，他们已经不仅仅是朋友了，他们是彼此的朋友加爱人，是世界上最亲密最爱对方的人。上帝为他们挑选了爱着他们、他们也爱着的家人们，而年轻的他们却挑选了彼此，将会陪伴自己一生的对方。天呐，巴基现在真的想要向上帝祈祷一番，但他也无话可说，因为他对于他的这个选择满意得不能再满意。  
而史蒂夫，他只是安静地看着巴基的后脑勺，懊悔自己怎么没有带一些花给巴基，想着以后要把这一切都画下来，画下他现在心中充斥得开心到极点的美好。

他们一前一后地去洗了澡，巴基把气球放在了卧室里，在史蒂夫去洗澡时，他抬头望着它，心里面直发慌。  
之前他们也的确经常在一个床上睡觉或者打打闹闹，只是现在这张床仿佛突然变得扎人起来，让他不得不小心翼翼地坐在床沿。  
有些凉的晚风从窗外吹了进来，吹在他后颈还残留的水珠上，灌进衣服里时有些冷。他回过头去望了望窗外，想着要不要去把它关上。窗户外面的天空上布满了星星，不怎么亮，粉末一般撒了整个天空。  
他刚才给自己做了清理与扩张……史蒂夫大概什么都不懂，他得帮他才行，而且他听说在下面这种对身体不太好？他可不希望这样的事会影响到他的小史蒂薇的健康。  
他第一次那样把手指伸进身体里，那种感觉有点奇怪，不过毫无快感可言，只能勉强地将它打开，慢慢抠挖揉软，使其成为一个适合被进入的地方。如果是史蒂夫的话，对于躺在床上像个姑娘一样被操，巴基并不觉得丢人什么的，他向来喜欢依赖纠缠着史蒂夫，有时他也觉得自己向他撒娇的样子像一个女孩子，不过他们俩都已经习以为常了。  
说实话，他现在这样坐着时，屁股有些疼。  
巴基刚想到这里时，浴室的门就开了，史蒂夫穿着短裤出现在门口，苍白的脸上带着一丝窘迫。他的金发还在往下滴水，水珠落在他的肩膀、脖子与锁骨上，明明他的胸膛上的肋骨依稀可见，但巴基仍觉得这是他见过史蒂夫最性感的几次之一，可以和多年后汗珠从史蒂夫在阳光底下被映成蜜色的饱满胸肌之间滑落相提并论。  
“关灯吗？”史蒂夫站在开关前问。  
“额…那莎拉大概什么时候回来？”巴基摸了摸鼻尖问。  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，“我不知道。”  
巴基站了起来，尽可能轻快地走到门边，“那我们关上灯吧，把门也反锁一下？”  
“锁坏了。”史蒂夫说，同时关掉了灯。  
他们在黑暗中站着，都不知道该说些什么好。巴基望着史蒂夫，他感觉到血液正在汹涌地往他的下身流，连他原本疼痛的屁股也开始发麻起来。史蒂夫也同样望着巴基，他这个英俊健美的好友，每一寸都是他曾暗自奢望的美好。  
他们手脚僵硬地走到床边坐下来，然后不知道该怎么继续下去，巴基有一瞬间想要逃走，不过他按耐住了，他觉得自己应该主动点才是。  
他没来得及主动，史蒂夫的手已经托着他的脖子，吻上了他的嘴唇了。  
巴基往后倒进被子里，史蒂夫用有些僵硬的双手拥抱着他，却不敢抚摸他，他也只是大力拥抱着自己的好友，史蒂夫的骨头硌在他身上，他皱着眉却脸颊滚烫。  
他伸出舌头，轻轻地去舔着史蒂夫的嘴唇，史蒂夫迟疑了一下张开了嘴巴，让他的舌头滑进去。巴基完全忘记了曾经和女孩接吻时的技巧了，他显得又粗鲁又莽撞，舌头生硬地一下又一下地去舔着史蒂夫的舌头，然后差点呛到自己。  
史蒂夫终于松开他那抱着巴基的手，转而捧住了巴基的脸，温柔地回应他的吻，让他们的唇齿厮磨纠缠在一起，变成一个真正的像样的吻。  
几乎是立刻的，巴基觉得自己几乎无法呼吸，皮肤下的血液好像全都燃烧了起来，他的心脏急促地跳动着，同时他也感觉到史蒂夫心脏的搏动，接触在一起的皮肤变得敏感起来，让他不由战栗。  
史蒂夫抬起头来，一只手撑在巴基的颈边，凝望着巴基的脸，然后他做了自己一直想做的事。他低下头亲吻着巴基的下巴，流连到脖子上，像在品尝一块蛋糕似的，细细吮吸舔舐，他的另一只手滑倒了两人之间，隔着布料抚在巴基的小腹下方。巴基打了个激灵，轻声哼了出来。  
“你知道该怎么操我吧？”他特意在史蒂夫脖子边吹着气问，声音又小又哑。  
“嗯。”史蒂夫说，终于用双手抓住了巴基的腰。他们的胯贴在一起，巴基感觉到史蒂夫胯间热起来的那一团……他快死了，天，这太疯狂了。  
史蒂夫扯下了巴基的短裤，他的另一只手仍停留在巴基的腰间，巴基怀疑史蒂夫不好意思去摸自己的屁股，于是他贴着史蒂夫的鬓角亲吻，把呼吸全都喷在史蒂夫的耳朵上，抬起双腿紧紧地缠住了史蒂夫的腰。他一定疯了，一定是的，他还要扯着他高尚纯洁的好友跟他一起坠落下去，上帝，明明史蒂夫才是先表白的那个。不过上帝知道的话，一定会把他俩一脚踢进地狱里吧？  
史蒂夫终于真的被巴基扯了下去，包括他的短裤。他下流地在巴基的锁骨间又啃又咬，双手捏住了巴基的屁股，把自己老二和巴基的老二挤在一起乱蹭，像个发情的小野兽。他没有丝毫犹豫地含住了巴基的乳头，用力地吮吸着它，像小孩子发现了新奇的玩具，牙尖戳在巴基的乳晕上，像是真的想要从里面吸出点什么东西一样。  
这一切对于他们俩来说的确足够新奇，这样探索彼此的身体还是他们俩第一次。不得不说，史蒂夫吮吸着巴基的乳头时，确实让他有了很大的反应，他的老二变得硬得难受，顶端开始往外吐出湿漉漉的液体。史蒂夫的左手探到他们之间，握住了巴基的老二，粗鲁而笨拙地撸动了几下，这便让巴基几乎撑不住了，他觉得自己可能差点射出来。  
巴基抬起手抚在自己的胸膛上，手指抵住史蒂夫的嘴唇。史蒂夫张开嘴，把他的手指含进了嘴里，于是他用手指搅动史蒂夫柔软湿润的口腔，夹住他的舌头，直至沾了满手唾液。  
史蒂夫看着他，看着他抽出手，然后移到他自己的下身，把唾液均匀涂在他的穴口上，然后将指头陷入其中。  
“老天……”巴基听见史蒂夫嘀咕道。  
他的脸瞬间就红了。  
史蒂夫俯下了身，扳开巴基的腿，把头凑过去吻了吻他还有一半插在穴口中手指。接着亲吻上了他的会阴，湿漉漉的嘴唇轻轻吸着那里的皮肉，让巴基克制不住地呻吟出来。  
该死的，他想夹紧双腿，就这样夹住史蒂夫的脖子。同时他又很后悔自己没有除毛，那一边对于史蒂夫的脸来说可能不是怎么友好。  
史蒂夫用自己的手指接替了巴基的手指，那里原先就被扩张过，所以三只手指的进入并不困难。他微曲着手指在里面抽插，那里面温暖而湿润，肠肉像害羞又像欢迎一般纠缠推挤着他的手指。他舔在了巴基的两个小球上，那里非常柔软，和接触到自己的感觉并不相同，巴基的甚至让他觉得很可爱。他试着把其中一边含进嘴里吮吸，而巴基在上面的喘息声也更加强烈了。巴基微弓着背，手指抓着他的头发，全力克制着自己把老二全都捅进史蒂夫嘴里的冲动。  
被史蒂夫的手指进入的感觉和他自己扩张或者医生检查的感觉截然不同。幸而有前面分散他的注意力，不然巴基会忍不住怀疑，史蒂夫是不是把他的整只手塞进来了。那感觉很难堪，明明他们现在已经赤裸相见，史蒂夫甚至正在为他口交，他却因为后穴的被进入而感到害羞，这实在有些奇怪。  
史蒂夫没有含进巴基的阴茎，他拔出了手指，然后凑过来拥抱巴基，扶着巴基的大腿靠在自己的腰上。巴基亲吻他的嘴巴，并且从中品尝到了自己老二的味道。  
他们紧紧拥抱着，几乎不呼吸地接吻，在与此同时，史蒂夫的阴茎也慢慢插入了巴基。他的好友的阴茎算不上粗壮，却刚刚好地把他填满，被他完全包裹住，史蒂夫瘦小的身体也完全被他从下至上地包裹在怀中……他最好的朋友，他占有了他，他们现在是一体的了，他这个总是容易被病魔、灾难、厄运夺走的好朋友，现在完全是他的了，当然，他也是史蒂夫的了，他也许是早就在期待着这一刻，因为他的身心早就在围着史蒂夫转了。  
史蒂夫的老二在巴基的身体里快速耸动了起来，这让他们俩都感到有些难以承受。肠壁被撞击的感觉有些钝痛，更多的是又肿又胀的酸楚，巴基觉得自己像被分开了一般，忍不住战栗。而于史蒂夫，这种难以承受更多是快感，过于舒服的感觉让他几乎喘不过气来，他咬着巴基的下唇，一只手托着他的后脑勺，一只手抓着他的大腿，巴基很强壮，他的手上满是充盈的肉感。  
窗外银钩似的月牙却很明亮，霜一般的光伴随着夜里的凉风吹到床上，吹在两个少年人的皮肤上，起了一层小疙瘩。  
史蒂夫操得很深，他的阴茎形状很好看，时轻时重地撞在巴基的身体里，肠道自动分泌出液体来，让他们的“游戏”变得温和些。巴基对于这种酸疼的感觉也接受的很快，在情欲的驱使下，那很快变成了一种类似于快感一般的东西，强烈地刺激着他。  
他想要摸摸自己的阴茎来缓解一下，史蒂夫帮了他，他握住它快速地套弄着，巴基想要大声地呻吟出来时，被史蒂夫撞击到的某个地方却突如其来传来了难以言喻的快感，让他的呻吟变得柔软了下去。史蒂夫也察觉到了这一点，之后便一直围着那一点或深或浅地抽送，让一波接着一波源源不竭的快感从下至上流淌，酥麻了巴基的腿根。  
快感让巴基渴求更多的皮肤接触，而史蒂夫也满足了他，一边亲吻一边抚摸着他。他抬起眼睛看见友人在月光下变成灰色，但仍然清澈的双眸，“我爱你，史蒂夫。”这句话似乎还没经过他的大脑，直接从他的心脏里跑到了嘴里，跑了出来。  
史蒂夫吻着他的额头与鼻梁，“我会陪你当世界尽头的，buck。”

他们差不多同时射精，史蒂夫这个没经验的家伙射在了巴基的身体里。等他拿毛巾回来时，精液从巴基穴口流到了他的两腿间，已经冷却了下来，冰冰凉凉地黏在腿上。  
第二天清晨他们醒来时，莎拉已经在做早饭了。而他们还像两只树袋熊一般缠在对方的身上，巴基望着史蒂夫笑了出来，而史蒂夫也望着他傻笑。尽管下体的感觉还略有些怪异，但这不得不说这是他们睡得最好的一个也晚了。  
后来他们好像找到了一个新的有趣的游戏一般，旁边没人时就偷偷接吻，找到机会时就会在一起做爱，不厌其烦地说着“我爱你”。这个“游戏”一直持续到1945年。


End file.
